smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)/Part 6
"Smurfette, are you all right?" Empath asked as he saw Smurfette turn her eyes away from the screen. "Is...is that part over, Empath?" Smurfette asked, turning her eyes back toward the movie still being played. "That transformation scene with Hefty...it was just so...so..." "This smurf understands, Smurfette," Empath said. "It was not exactly something that this smurf would ever want to see again, even with our own Hefty Smurf in the real world." "I just feel so sorry for him," Smurfette said. "Even for all the times that he smurfs me like I'm not a true Smurf for just being female, I would still never..." "Let's focus on watching the rest of the film, and we can talk about Hefty later," Empath interrupted, turning her attention back to the story on the screen. ----- "We then fled to the caves in the mountains, Papa Smurf, and since then we smurf from time to time to the village at night, waiting for your return," Greedy in the movie continued as the flashback sequence ended, bringing the story back into its present point in time. "And where are the other Smurfs right now?" Papa Smurf asked. "Uh...they were last seen smurfing in the forest, but we don't know where," Greedy said. "Good," Papa Smurf said as he stroked his beard while thinking. "We can smurf to that later. Right now, though, we need to smurf to the origin of these changes." He got up from the table that he and the four other Smurfs were sitting at to go look out the window. "We should start by having a smurf of your garden and fields, Farmer." "Uh...right now? In the middle of the night?" Farmer asked, sounding fearful. Papa Smurf drew the curtains and realized that it was now morning. "The day has smurfed. Let's go." ----- Soon Papa Smurf and the four other Smurfs were at Farmer's garden, where Papa Smurf saw the giant pumpkin that was right outside Farmer's house. "Hmmm...just as I thought," Papa Smurf said, looking at Farmer. "I have told you to only use a few drops in your watering can, Farmer Smurf. "Well, I tried to smurf what you told me, Papa Smurf, but I was pressured into smurfing the maximum dose," Farmer said. "You were pressured? By who?" Papa Smurf asked. Farmer whispered the answer to Papa Smurf, who then saw that Greedy was trying to sneak off. "Greedy Smurf, where do you think you're smurfing?" Papa Smurf asked, catching him off-guard. Greedy chuckled nervously as he returned to face Papa Smurf, with Farmer staring angrily at him. "It seems that Farmer has told me that you influenced him to smurf more of the potions into the vegetables," Papa Smurf said. "Would you care to explain?" "Oh, he's just exaggerating, Papa Smurf," Greedy said. "I have told him to only smurf a drop or two more into his watering can." "Yeah, right...'a drop or two more' my smurf," Farmer muttered, pointing toward one of his eyes as if saying he wasn't buying it. "Go ahead, smurf it to my face that it was all my fault," Greedy snapped at Farmer. "Why don't you be smurfing it yourself, if you've got the smurfs to do it?" Farmer challenged. "Enough!" Papa Smurf said, interrupting Farmer and Greedy's argument. "This isn't the time for it! We'll deal with whose fault it was later, but for right now we need to understand what's happening to the others and to smurf a cure." "But what does this have to smurf with the garden, Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked. "I think it may be the vegetables that have been smurfed in your meals that smurfed this," Papa Smurf said. "You are the only four Smurfs who haven't been smurfed into vegetables, so the only way to find out is to ask you if you have smurfed any of the vegetables. Farmer?" "Oh, well, I prefer to only eat naturally-smurfed vegetables, so anything that isn't naturally smurfed, I wouldn't smurf," Farmer answered. "Greedy, I know that you like to eat, but have you smurfed any of the vegetables?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, it's true that I like to eat, but recently I have been so busy smurfing in the kitchen smurfing every Smurf's meal that I end up losing my appetite," Greedy answered. "Besides, I want to keep myself smurfing in shape." "And you, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked. Smurfette felt a bit insecure. "Well, you see, I've been trying to smurf my figure, and so I have been..." "Never mind, then," Papa Smurf said. "At least you helped me confirm my doubts. "I'm going to be smurfing a piece of this pumpkin and smurfing it to my laboratory to analyze it. Maybe we'll smurf some answers from it." "You think there may be a may to smurf all the vegetable Smurfs back to normal, Papa Smurf?" Farmer asked. "I can only hope we'll smurf across something that will smurf as an antidote," Papa Smurf said, extracting a piece of the pumpkin from Farmer's garden. "Otherwise, we may end up being the only normal Smurfs still alive." "Oh, poor Smurfs," Smurfette said with a sigh. "I'm starting to miss them already." ----- The scene then changed to the outside of Papa Smurf's laboratory, where the four Smurfs waited and watched for Papa Smurf to have the final results. Smurfette's thoughts were on the Smurfs still out in the forest as vegetables, while Farmer and Greedy just glared at each other without saying anything. Nabby continued to eat his sarsaparilla leaves, acting somewhat indifferent to the situation. "I hope that Papa Smurf would be able to smurf up a quick solution to the problem soon," Smurfette said. "All because of a certain Smurf that we don't we have to smurf, who...," Farmer muttered as he glanced toward Greedy. "It's me, isn't it?" Greedy shouted back. "Smurf that to me again, and we'll see who's fault it really is." "Whenever you want to smurf clean about yourself, you coward," Farmer responded. "Uh, Smurfs, Papa Smurf says that we shouldn't be arguing amongst ourselves right now," Nabby said as he came over to try stopping the fight. "You don't lose anything to smurf, do you?" Greedy snarled. "Well, that will surely be smurfed," Farmer retorted. And then the both of them turned toward Nabby, who was just watching them argue, and thought of something. "Say, Nabby, didn't you also smurf of the same vegetables that the other Smurfs had smurfed?" Greedy asked. "Well, that's something I would smurf a wager on," Farmer said. "You know me, Greedy...I would pretty much smurf anything, even those vegetables," Nabby answered. "Why?" "But if that's true, then Papa Smurf is wrong about the vegetables," Greedy said. "Yup, otherwise you'd be smurfing into a vegetable like the rest of them," Farmer said. "Why didn't you tell Papa Smurf about this?" "I don't know, Farmer," Nabby answered. "He just didn't ask me." Suddenly from Papa Smurf's laboratory, they heard: "But what is...I do...OH NO!" "Something's happening to Papa Smurf," Greedy said as they turned toward the door of the laboratory as it was now opening. Papa Smurf stepped out, and they were shocked to see that part of Papa Smurf's head has been turned into a cauliflower. "I don't understand this," he said. The four Smurfs screamed. "It's now Papa Smurf! Run for it!" Farmer yelled as they headed off into the forest. "Wait, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf called out. "There must surely be an explanation." But all he could do was watch them run off in fear, leaving him all alone in the village. "How is this even possible? This doesn't smurf up to my theory...unless..." He thought about how this could have happened, and then briefly on the screen there was a flashback of Papa Smurf having dinner. "Yes! Of course! After smurfing home from Gargamel's, I have smurfed myself a vegetable stew! My theory is correct after all...now I have to smurf off into the forest and try to find my other little Smurfs." Putting his hands on his head to keep his hat from flying off, Papa Smurf raced into the forest to try finding where the vegetable Smurfs had gone to, calling out for them. ----- Meanwhile, the four Smurfs have reached the mountain overlooking the Smurf Forest and were now hiding in safety on one of the high ledges from which they could see the Smurf Village. Greedy looked down from the ledge while the other three rested, trying to catch their breaths from all the running and climbing. "What are we going to do now that our beloved Papa Smurf has also been smurfed into a vegetable?" Farmer asked. "Hey, did you hear?" Greedy said. "It's Papa Smurf! He's gone out into the forest to smurf for the others! This is not good! Papa Smurf now knows our secret!" "What?" Smurfette said, not liking what she was hearing. "Oh no!" Farmer groaned. "If this place is smurfed, they're going to smurf and contaminate us," Greedy said. "We need to smurf something about this and quick. What could we do to smurf the other Smurfs back to the way they were before?" Greedy paced around on the ledge while the others just sat and pondered the same situation, trying to rack their brains for the solution. Then Farmer said, "Sweet mother of Smurf...what if Papa Smurf was right about the potions all along? Remember that this is after you smurfed them in my garden where it all began." "But you know Nabby hasn't been smurfed into a vegetable even after smurfing the same vegetables that the others have smurfed," Greedy said. "Maybe Papa Smurf is wrong about that," Farmer said. "If they could be smurfed with the same mixture, then perhaps we can smurf them back to normal." "We could try, but the question is how do we smurf the potions on all the Smurfs without smurfing too close to them," Greedy said as he tried to think. And then he snapped his fingers. "I have an idea! We'll smurf them from above." "From above? You mean we use Feathers to smurf over them?" Farmer asked. "No, something even better," Greedy said. "Let's smurf back to the village and see if we can smurf it." Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters